Calor
by Bibiene von Heiwa
Summary: Comprendió que, después de tanto tiempo, todos se merecían una segunda oportunidad, incluido él. Puesto que el frío y el dolor habían desparecido.


_Tengo que decir que todo eso del "amor" y "calor" no es sólo un concepto único y simple, al menos no aquí. Cuando digo amor y calor no sólo me refiero a lo obvio, también a lo que vendría después, que serían las cosas que más peso tienen en este relato. El amor de Lenalee por los demás va más allá del típico "deseo físico" y tal, es una especie de dependencia emocional muy fuerte, aunque flexible y resistente. Pues eso, no manejo el amor como pareja, si no el amor como amistad o amor fraternal. Aviso que he querido centrarme más en la parte psicológica y emocional de los personajes, por eso soy consciente de que dejé el tema físico de lado, pero he intentado dar algunos detalles cruciales y justos para no perder el hilo sobre los pensamientos y sentimientos de nuestro Sr. cuchillo de cocina(Kanda) xD._

_Debo aclarar que Kanda y Lenalee no están enamorados, al menos no en este relato, sólo la puse a ella porque es el personaje más cercano de los principales que tenía alrededor de Yuu, pero igualmente podrían haber estado Allen o Lavi ocupando su lugar._

_(06;junio) He cambiado la clasificación de la pareja porque, después de pensarlo, para mí hay más Kanda x Alma que Kanda x Lenalee, aunque no haya yaoi. Como bien digo arriba, pongo a Lenalee en esta situación porque es la más cercana que hay de Kanda, así que, para aquél al que no le guste, lo siento. Además de que ésto lo escribí pensando en Kanda y Alma, Lena ahí es casi un personaje de relleno. Gracias por comprender :)_

_DGM_ **no** me pertenece, es de _Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

Volvió sólo por haber comprendido que su odio lo llevó a hacer sufrir a la gente que intentó quererlo y comprenderlo. Jamás dejó de ser personal, algo íntimo de su vida que siquiera conocía del todo, pero que siempre se interpuso entre él y el mundo.

Los demás, a su modo, lo comprendían, aunque fuera odiándolo, temiéndolo o ignorándolo. No obstante, los que llegaron más allá de aquellos sentimientos inútiles y destructivos fueron los que más sufrieron su odio.

Lenalee, que siempre dependió de su compañía desde que fue obligada a estar en la Orden, perdió a sus compañeros en un corto periodo de tiempo, tan corto que apenas hacerse a la idea de que volvía a estar casi sola la mataba lentamente. La culpa, si bien no entera, era suya.

Provocó el despertar del 14th en Allen, pero no le importó; Alma, al que creía muerto, fue reanimado como un akuma; Lavi y Bookman cayeron presos, pero no le importó. Absolutamente nada pasó por su cabeza que beneficiara a los demás.

Fue un egoísta. Tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo que ni siquiera creyó que Alma continuaba con vida, aun cuando su cara estuvo a centrímetros de la suya, sólo limitada por una barrera transparente.

Lo volvió a matar, pero sólo para salvarle. Por una vez en su vida, dejó de pensar en él mismo y la manera de mostrarle a los demás su odio. Salvó lo que quedaba de Alma y, aunque ya fuera tarde, descubrió que lo que una vez amó siendo humano, nacido de la matriz de una madre, deambuló delante de él por años.

Allen le permitió ser libre, feliz y vivir lo suficiente para ver morir a Alma. Lloró olvidando lo que odiaba y lo que no, en aquellos momentos su cabeza se llenó de las palabras de su compañero_._

_Te amo, Yuu._

Y no pudo evitar pensar en todas las veces que Alma se lo había demostrado, como había masacrado a un 49 personas para vengarse por hacerle sufrir, como le sonreía, lo comprendía y lo quería, aunque Kanda lo hubiera rechazado de todas las maneras posibles.

Otra vez, demasiado tarde, comprendió que jamás estuvo solo. Después de Alma fueron más personas las que lo quisieron: Froi Tiedoll y Marie compartieron con él parte de sus vivencias, sueños y le dieron confianza; respondió con mal carácter, golpes y gritos.

Lenalee permitió que se hiciera sentir fuerte y valiente al buscar refugio en él; contestó con gruñidos, quejidos sobre su debilidad y, aunque aceptándola, hiciéndolo de mala manera.

Lavi le enseñó que, aunque también sufría, existían cosas más allá del dolor y el odio, gastándole bromas siempre irritantes; mostró toda su ira en él, lo agredió y ignoró siempre que pudo.

Finalmente, el brote de habas lo salvó más que nadie. Tarde, pero lo hizo. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo odiando a los demás y dejando caer sólo ira, desprecio y asco, era el tiempo de mostrar su agradecimiento. Aunque lo hiciera de manera seca, directa y brusca; sin volver a mostrar odio, resentimiento o asco por toda la gente que intentaba amarlo.

Por aquello y más motivos, volvió.

Su cuerpo había cambiado, era humano. Ya no existía la recuperación milagrosa después de heridas mortales, o un impedimento para sentir como los humanos normales. El manto oscuro que cubrió su ser desapareció, ahora no le importaba esconder nada, porque nada tenía que esconder ya.

El tatuaje en su pecho no servía de absolutamente nada, y la flor de loto ya no tenía el mismo significado para él más que un símbolo que lo representó durante mucho tiempo.

Todos sabían sobre Alma Karma, esconderlo sería un error, pero absolutamente nadie sabía sobre el espíritu de Alma Karma. Aquella mujer a la que amó y consagró su vida, falleció junto a su compañero, que lo hizo como lo que antaño fue: una mujer, su mujer, el amor de su vida.

Y Kanda no murió porque sentía que aún tenía cosas que cumplir antes de marcharse. Era orgulloso, arrogante y narcicista, pero jamás se quedaría con la deuda que le debía a Allen Walker.

Por eso regresó. Se notaba más humano, las emociones antes reprimidas hasta un punto innimaginable, ahora salían con más facilidad. Creyó que el motivo era el cambio químico, pero luego supo con más seguridad que era por el alivio que le producía saber que todo estaba bien, que Alma descansaba feliz, que la Orden ya había tenido su merecido y que nadie necesitaba volver a sufrir para ver cómo sufrió él.

También estaba feliz, a pesar de ser culpable de la desgracia de muchas personas. Jamás le interesaron mucho los exorcistas, y eso no cambiaría, pero ahora, lo que antes era una molestia, había adquirido una forma física y un peso mayor de lo que le habría gustado aceptar.

Los que lo amaron en un pasado quizá podrían llegar a ser lo que una vez fue Alma: una compañía fiel, sincera y comprensiva.

Se miró al espejo. Uniformado, con Mugen en una mano y la otra agarrando una chaqueta larga, salió de la habitación asignada, acicalado. Nadie sabía cual sería su siguiente movimiento, lo cual agradecía, porque era esencial que sus pasos permanecieran entre las sombras un tiempo más, antes de que pudieran darle misiones y atosigarle con preguntas o estupideces.

Se puso la chaqueta por el camino, tapando el uniforme y frunció el ceño. Supo que un miembro de la división científica había renunciado a su puesto y, de manera más secreta y deductiva, supo que era para hallar al brote de habas.

Bajó a las cocinas.

Al llegar, vio cómo Lenalee y Marie comían arroz después de su larga misión en Francia (aquella en la que lo encontraron). Los dos, aún sucios y desarreglados, lo observaron desde sus sitios. Los demás presentes, también fijaron su atención en él.

Pero Kanda sólo tenía en mente un movimiento. Miró a la hermana de Komui, con la mejilla cubierta por una gasa y el uniforme lleno de polvo y agujeros. Su piel estaba sucia y su rostro se veía cansado, además de triste.

― Lenalee ―llamó con voz ronca.

La exorcista, abriendo levemente los ojos por la sorpresa, obedeció. Sin embargo, nada más llegar, Kanda la sujetó del brazo y tiró de ella, llevándosela lejos de la mirada de los demás. Todo quedó en silencio. Marie suspiró con una sonrisa entre las mejillas, el cocinero pareció mirar con miedo al hombre e imaginarse el por qué de esa sonrisa.

Ocultos detrás de la sombra de una escalera, se detuvieron y quedaron frente a frente. Con los hombros rozando la pared y Kanda delante de ella, mirándola fijamente, Lenalee se sonrojó. Pero él no dijo nada, resolló como un animal y luego gruñó de manera inteligible. Lenalee esperó paciente algún cambio en su compañero, que parecía haberse sumido en una lucha interna que le impedía hablar.

Yuu se mordió el labio, viendo a la exorcista enfrente de él. Se abotonó la chaqueta con brusquedad.

― Te vas otra vez, sin decir nada, ¿no?

― No les importa, como tampoco les incumbe ―ladró.

En aquel instante, ella empezó a llorar otra vez. Consciente de que siempre que lo hacía, Kanda se irritaba y la odiaba por ser débil. Pero en aquel momento, el exorcista sonrió, la agarró de la mano y con la otra le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, limpiando un grano de arroz que se había adherido a la comisura de sus labios.

Lenalee se puso nerviosa y, a pesar de que ni una lágrima lograra escapar de sus ojos, aquel gesto la hizo sentirse más dolida: era un gesto paleativo.

― ¿Kanda?

― No le digas a nadie que me he marchado, no intentes buscarme y no vuelvas a llorar, porque se te inchan los ojos y la cara se te queda roja. Cuando lloras eres fea.

Lenalee bajó el rostro, sintiendo una de las manos de Kanda apretar las suyas, levemente, de la misma manera que cuando bebió la inocencia líquida de la cuenca de sus extremidades. Sus mejillas se colorearon con más intensidad, las rodillas temblaron por la cercanía del hombre. Se quedó quieta, sin saber qué hacer y sintiendo miedo.

Kanda había cambiado demasiado y eso era lo que más temía, en el pasado nunca habría tenido la osadía de acercarse así a ella y ahora lo estaba haciendo como si fuera algo tan natural y lógico. Ni siquiera Lavi o Allen la trataban así.

Levantó el rostro otra vez, lentamente. Buscando una explicación, un gesto o una pista que le diera a entender el motivo de aquello.

Entonces sólo lo pudo ver cerca, demasiado cerca para ser Kanda. Él jamás había tenido aquella proximidad con alguien, no dejaba siquiera que los médicos se acercaran tanto. Asustada y sorprendida dio un paso atrás y chocó con la pared, que recibió su espalda con un brusco roce.

Kanda levantó los brazos y los puso a ambos lados de su cuerpo, uno más arriba que el otro. Dejó caer la cabeza entre los dos, notando cómo la nariz de Lenalee rozaba la cima de su cabeza. En la misma posición durante unos segundos, susurró:

― Calor.

En toda su vida, había sentido frío demasiado tiempo. Aunque el período que estuvo con Alma fue intermitente, con temporadas de frío y calor, después del trágico suceso, el frío se apoderó de su ser hasta congelar todo lo que pudiera hacerlo más humano.

No obstante, el calor de haberse encontrado otra vez con Alma y comprender quien era aquella misteriosa mujer, lo hizo derretir por completo el glaciar que había tenido por corazón durante años. Volvió a sentir el calor que proporcionaba que alguien lo quisiera, comprendiera y amara.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que nunca volvería a sentir el mismo calor que una vez tuvo, pero siempre podría obtener uno lo suficientemente cálido para no hundirse otra vez en la desesperación y amargura.

De todos los miembros de la Orden, quizá la chica fuera la que más lo comprendía. Ella, que tan frágil era, era la más fuerte de todos, porque sostenía moralmente a más de uno. Su sonrisa, aquella que siempre resucitaba por muy mala que fuera la situación, infundía valor a cualquiera que creyera que las esperanzas eran nulas.

El calor que emanaba, no sólo corporalmente, también provocaba en Kanda un sentimiento de alivio y tranquilidad. No era el mismo tipo de calor que tenía Alma, pero se asemejaba tanto que dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Se separó de Lenalee y su ego se infló al ver los efectos que había provocado en la chica. Aún con los ojos en lágrimas, temblaba y tenía el rostro sonrojado. Se arregló la ropa y sujetó bien a Mugen con la mano, para después darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a la salida.

― ¡Kanda!

Giró la cabeza y la observó. Ya no se sentía frío, tampoco dolor o dificultad al respirar, todo era tranquilidad y calor.

_Te amo, Yuu._

* * *

**Gracias por leer : D**


End file.
